


The Wife

by Kr15xxx



Series: Original Work Oneshots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr15xxx/pseuds/Kr15xxx
Summary: Setting the bucket down she dawned on latex gloves and a plastic apron and knelt to the floor. Slowly and diligently she scooped up the sticky, rust coloured mess off the plastic sheeting and into the bucket
Series: Original Work Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557247





	The Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hopefully you find some enjoyment from my writing. Please no reposting this work, but feel free to leave kudos and comment. If you want to connect with me my tumblr is kr15xxx, insta kris.0623 and my discord is Kris.A#0354

She scrubbed her hands in the kitchen sink over- looking the pristine front yard. As warm sunlight shone through the window, warming her arms and the bubbly mango smell enveloped her soap covered hands.  
She turned the gleaming tap off, toweled her hands dry on a blue home- knit cloth and picked up the steel bucket by her feet. Turning around she walked through her perfectly organized home of blue, mauve and creamy white walls, while precariously balancing the full bucket. Opening her white framed French doors she stepped onto her massive deck, spanning the length of her house and a couple dozen feet out from her quaint cottage home. She walked straight ahead past various patio furniture, in ground pool and fountain with precision. She descended the stairs the covered the patio’s length onto soft green grass, blades bending not crunching under foot. Reaching her well designed floral garden spanning the left half of her yard, almost to the shimmering lake, she poured home-remedied cleaner around the garden discouraging pests.  
She returned to the house, bucket in hand entering the damp cellar a cement surfaced room. Setting the bucket down she dawned on latex gloves and a plastic apron and knelt to the floor. Slowly and diligently she scooped up the sticky, rust coloured mess off the plastic sheeting and into the bucket. When the task was completed she wiped down the plastic sheet and mopped the surrounding area. Once satisfied she put the cleaning items to their designated shelves, tossed the bloody bits in the bucket into the compost outside the door and re-entered the basement passing through to the bathroom.  
Observing her appearance she shuddered, staring in the mirror she saw a pale woman covered in a bloodied apron and gloves. Stripping off her clothes she thought to herself, Next time Rob would clean the deer.


End file.
